


The Brooding Vampire and His Bookworm

by Half_of_my_soul



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_of_my_soul/pseuds/Half_of_my_soul
Summary: "She didn't need to be treated like a breakable doll." If for a moment Angel gave up on Cordelia and gave the number one girl that saw him as a hero a chance. What would it be like if Fred held Angel's heart instead? As Jasmine controls the world, Fred gets Angel to see Jasmine for what she was, but has the brooding vampire seen something in our beloved Fred?





	The Brooding Vampire and His Bookworm

~I own nothing, just playing with the characters.~  
•This will start in Season 4 Episode 18: The Magic Bullet•

Angel was always there to save her. He saved everyone. So when Fred shot Jasmine and Angel held a gun under her chin, she hoped to a god that she'd have time to explain. "Look at her. Look at her Angel." Angel gave the traitor the benefit of the doubt and looked at the woman who was the most beautiful creature on earth. The woman who..who looked like she was decaying before his very eyes. "Wha-" The vampire stepped back shocked, heartbroken and lost. "Do you see it?" Fred asked hopeful that she wouldn't be alone anymore. "Angel?" Jasmine asked skeptical of her 2nd in command. Angel stood there exposed to the truth. She used them.

Fred took that as an opportunity to do as much damage as she could. "I loved you." She whispered and grabbed the gun Angel dropped in his wake. Three to four shots rang out as Jasmine was shot over and over. Time seemed to slow down as the gun went empty and Fred was thrown over the bookstore counter thoroughly knocked out cold. Angel shook himself from his shock induced moment and went to Fred's aid pushing his son out of the way. Connor charged for Angel only to fly through the air sliding to Jasmine's feet. "Connor, leave them. They are no longer a use to us." Connor sneered, "But they'll get away!" Jasmine gave him a glare of her own. "Let them. I need you." Angel gently picked Fred up walking out the back of the store. Jasmine turned toward the man working. "Burn this place. All of it. Stay away from my blood, it's toxic." The young man did as asked, not caring if he burned with it.

Angel laid Fred down on the ground in a dark alley. He checked her over only finding a small knot and stepped away. He was so confused. Jasmine was a monster. How could that thing come from Cordelia? How come he never saw her true form? Since they've been hunting for Fred, has she seen this the whole time? Angel punched the concrete wall. The woman he loved is gone, his friends are under a spell, and he turned his back on one of them. God, she must've been so scared. Fred was the most special to their group, Angel saved her. When her parents came for her, they saved her then, and tonight Angel would've killed her. She was so smart. So loving and caring. Angel looked back as Fred started to stir awake. "Ugh." She groaned sitting up. Angel just watched her. She took notice and came to a stand slowly.

These are the actual words spoken in this scene: In Bold

"Angel...you OK?" Fred sat still and looked at him. "Bullet feels like a bee sting." Angel mutters looking down. He just didn't get it."That's not what I meant—" Fred interjected softly. Angel scoffed, "I know what you meant. I don't want to talk about it." It hurt so much. He felt like he lost a piece of himself. "I think you do." Fred stood shakily holding her head trying to shake off the pain. "I miss her so much. I never..." Angel trailed off, his mind trying to still cope. "I know. It's been over a week, and I still cry. Part of me wishes I still believed the lie." Fred looked down. Why did it have to be her? To see the truth?

Unbeknownst to her, Fred was the only one who could do it. She was the only one, most likely apart from Wesley, that could've figured it out. "Well, why don't we? I mean, I'm not exactly clear on—" Fred knew exactly why. Hell it was so simple, yet complicated. "Jasmine's blood. It was on the bullet that hit you. Somehow it breaks her spell when it mingles with ours. I think it must've got in my system when I was trying to get the blood off her blouse." Fred started thinking back to that day. Everything was alright. But to look at Jasmine's face was absolutely horrible. She spent days alone, being hunted by everyone.

"You did the right thing, Fred. It took a lot of courage." Fred turns away from Angel softly crying. It must've been hard for you." Angel pushes off the wall watching her. She's been through so much and he didn't understand how she could take it all. "I'm sorry. I've been so alone and scared. I'm not like you, not a champion." She turns away from him trying not to full on bawl out crying. Angel walks up to Fred gently turning him toward her. "Everything I see says different." He mutters hoping to encourage her. She was so close to him now. We need more of Jasmine's blood. We have to help the others." Fred felt more confident. Someone saw her differntly than a bookworm Angel shook his head in defeat.

"We'll never get close to her, not now." Fred bit at her fingernail trying to think of another way. "Then we need another way." She notices a look on Angel's face. "What?" Angel nodded to himself before speaking. "It's pretty horrible, but ma—" Angel gets cut off by people laughing and walking. They needed a distraction and quickly. Fred lifs her hands to Angel's face and pulls him down to her level, swiftly kissing him. Their lips mold together and in Angel's unbeating heart, he never felt something so good. Pulling her closer, Angel tastes the sweet, tangy flavor of Fred. Fred pulls away, gasping in air. "You think they bought it?" Fred whispers. Angel gulps and breathes heavily. I did. I—I mean, I didn't hear anything." They stayed wrapped in each other a few moments longer. "Angel." A woman sneers. "You're dead, Fred." A man adds his comentary. The two turn to see a small group of people staring at them with hatred. "I'm thinking they didn't buy it." The group charged at the pair and Fred and Angel started fighting.

Punches, kicks etc. it didn't take long to finish Jasmine's possie off. They didn't have the heart. "Back to the hotel?" Fred asked dropping the bat to the ground. Angel nodded. Fred went to walk ahead but Angel grabbed her. "Wait." Angel looked to her lips then back to her eyes, asking permission. Fred licked her own in return. Did she want this? Did Angel want this or was it guilt? Angel pushed Fred against the alley wall. "Fred." He whispered, his face hovering over hers. Fred's breathing was erratic.

Angel lowered his lips to hers. Taking it gentle but firm Angel kissed Fred with passion. She didn't need to be treated like a breakable doll. Their tongues battled for dominance with Angel winning of course and Fred moaned softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck shuddering. She's wanted this for so long. Angel pulled her closer to him grasping her hips. He pulled away from her breathing heavily. "I want you Fred." Angel admitted.

Fred looked confused yet hopeful. "Do you really? Why?" Angel pressed his forehead against hers. "I just feel it." Fred kisses Angel once more, smiling softly. "Well..let's go save the others."

AN: This is the end. I could've added more but I wanted to see how this goes. If you feel like there should be more let me know. If you have an idea for a plot and think there should be more, I will look into it and give you credit shall I use it. Please read and review.


End file.
